Don and Jess: Life Goes On
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Danny and Jess are home from the hospital and recovering. Let's see how that's going. FA DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Onto the next part of Danny and Jess' recovery. Like I said at the end of the last one, this will take place a few weeks after the shootings. Danny and Jess are both home and recovering. Now as we know from spoilers Danny is in a wheelchair. I'm keeping that but have no fear he's not staying in it. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Just because more of it's mine now doesn't mean I'm admitting to what I don't own.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don stirred from his sleep as he felt Jess move next to him.

"Babe you ok?" Don asked his voice thick with sleep.

Jess turned her head to look at him. Don was surprised to see tears falling down her face. His body was immediately more awake and he sat up carefully turning the light on.

"Jess what's wrong?" Don asked, helping Jess slowly into a sitting position. She had been home from the hospital for a week now and had seemed to be doing really well. This was the first sign she had shown that something was wrong. "What is it sweetheart?"

Jess sniffed. "I moved the wrong way and it really hurt. I think I might have pulled something."

Don nodded. "Ok relax, let me take a look." Don unbuttoned the shirt of his that Jess was wearing so he could see her side and shoulder. He lifted the bandage covering the wound on her side and saw it was bleeding a bit but the stitches were fine. Then he checked her shoulder. Again, bleeding, but again, nothing else was wrong. "You're just bleeding a bit. I'll go get some clean bandages and we'll fix you right up."

Jess nodded and wiped her eyes while Don left the bed and went to get what he needed. She didn't move while Don was gone but she did look down at her side. The first time Don had cleaned her wounds when they had gotten home Jess wasn't able to look at them. She had tried in the hospital and ended up getting sick. Now however she was ok to look at them. They were almost completely sealed and the doctor said the stitches could come out in another week or two. After looking at her side, Jess raised her right hand and put it on her other wound. The one on her shoulder had her the most worried. Because of where the bullet hit Jess had lost partial feeling in her entire arm. If her nerves didn't heal and she didn't get feeling back she might loose her field position in the squad and have to ride a desk.

"Alright here we go." Don said coming back in. "Just a quick change and one pain pill and it's back to sleep we go."

Jess watched Don work on her side. "Don what if I don't get the feeling back in my arm?"

Don looked up and met his wife's worried gaze. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it. I have no doubt it's going to be hard but you're a fighter Jess. You proved that by coming through this alive." He moved to change the bandage on her shoulder. "You know no matter what happens I will always love you and support you."

Jess smiled and gave Don a kiss. "Thank you."

Don returned it happily. "No need to thank my babe, all part of the job I wouldn't give up for the world."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Lindsay climbed into her side of the bed after she got Danny settled.

"You doing ok?" she asked.

Danny adjusted himself a bit with only a few winces. "Yeah for the moment I'm good." he looked at Lindsay. "This is going to get better."

Lindsay nodded and ran her hand through Danny's hair. "I know it is. You heard the doctor. As long as you stick to your physical therapy you'll be up and walking in no time."

Danny nodded and leaned his head back against the head board. "I feel bad that you're stuck taking care of Lucy all on your own."

Lindsay turned to face him completely. "Hey it's not like you asked to be shot. And I have no problem taking care of Lucy by myself until you're better. Besides I won't be alone. She has two aunts, three uncles and a set of godparents willing to help."

"Make that just a godfather." Danny said. "Jess is out of commission as well remember."

Lindsay winced as she thought of her best friend. "Yeah but you'll both be fine in no time."

Danny leaned his head on Lindsay's shoulder. "Is Mac any closer to figuring out who did this?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No but we're working on it. I promise we won't let whoever it was get away with it."

Danny started to drift to sleep. "I know you won't."

Lindsay watched as he fell asleep and sighed. At least she hoped they wouldn't let whoever did it get away.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don watched as Jess finally fell back to sleep. He knew she was really worried about having to ride a desk and so was he. He knew his wife wouldn't be able to deal with being stuck behind a desk. It was just one more thing they had in common. A job like that would drive them nuts. But he meant what he said when he told her they would deal with it if it happened. He wasn't going to let her go through anything alone, even if she tried to push him away. They were in this together.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

At that's shorter then usual for me I know. But in my defense I'm trying to write while having a knee that feels like it has a hot knife stuck in it. It isn't easy but for you guys I'm trying. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and as always thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Yeah Lacy, I know how you feel. My wrist is killing me. I'm working on a load of stories though!! :D Yes, I'm putting too much on my plate, but, no homework this weekend!! WHOOP! Off to type! Kisses!~sArAh!!


End file.
